


Taking

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Non Consensual, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: John wants Dean's urethra big enough to fuck with his fingers. Sam helps him stretch it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The first time John brought home a collection of various sex-toys Sam was too young to get involved. He never knew what his father and brother were doing behind closed doors but this was then and now... now he was the one helping his father and moulding his big brother into the pliant sex toy the older man longed for.

„Come on, Dean. Wake up. It's playtime!“ Sam placed Dean's bag on the bedside table and pulled back the covers his brother had buried himself under the night before. „Don't play possum, Dean. I know you're awake.“

His brother still didn't move but the shudder ripping over his body was a dead giveaway. Sam tapped his hand on Dean's hip and with a resigned little groan his brother finally turned on his back.

For a moment Sam had problems to swallow. Dean was so beautiful like this, hair mussed from his sleep, big green eyes still red from crying and a red and swollen cock, curving upwards to his belly.

But there was no time for using Dean for his own pleasure or even bring Dean to orgasm. John was in the shower and Sam had to finish his task before their father came out. John loved to fuck Dean, loved to play with him but when there was a hunt his sons and everything else was only of secondary importance.

„Sammy, please! It hurts and I don't think...“

„Don't.“ Sam held up his hand and Dean obediently shut up. They both knew it was futile. John wanted to take his relationship with Dean to a new level and there was nothing what Sam or Dean could do about. To ignore one of John's direct orders never was a good idea. Dean's memories of the last occasion his father had seen the necessity to remember him of his position within this family were still fresh in his mind. There was no need for a reminder.

„You know he wants it and to be honest... you look great. I'm looking forward to the day when your training is finished and we can finally use that pretty little hole you're still withholding from us.“

When Dean turned his head away in shame Sam used the diversion of his brother's attention to lose the ring holding the urethral vibrator they used to dilate Dean's urethra down to the bladder in place and with one strong jerk he pulled the long steel-shaft up and out.

Dean's hips arched off the bed and a painful groan vibrated in his throat as the burn of the pulling and stretching ripped through the whole length of his cock until it slowly receded.

„One moment. Just give me one moment, Sammy! I can't take anything inside yet. Please...“ Dean begged in a low voice, his eyes fixed on the bathroom door, but his brother only shrugged and placed the vibrator inside the bag he had settled on the nightstand.

„I'm sure Dad's finished in a couple of minutes. Do you really want for him to come out of the bathroom and find you still on the bed with nothing in your cock? What do you think would happen? But of course it's your ass that gets ripped open for disobeying him. You really don't want it? Say so and I put the bag aside.“

Dean swallowed hard while Sam waited for him to make up his mind. The sound of a shower that was turned off decided the issue.

„Do it“, Dean said in a strangled voice and closed his eyes. Sam listened to the sound of a hair drier emitting from the bathroom and quickly grabbed the cock plug he had to use today.

He grabbed Dean's cock and closed his big hand around it, holding the still painful hard shaft in a firm hold and began to work the steel plug inside the slit, pushing it deeper and deeper, until the diameter hump at the end of the plug rested against the head of the cock. Now came the hard part. To ensure that the plug stayed firmly in place Sam had to work the hump inside Dean and by the look of it he wasn't sure if it was even possible to push it in.

„Any problems, Sammy?“

Both Sam and Dean jumped by the sound of their fathers voice. Dean whimpered in panic and fear but it was Sam his father was looking at.

„Didn't I told you to hurry up so we can go hunting?“

„Yes, Sir. But... I'm not sure if the plug will fit. Maybe it's still to soon for Dean to take a plug inside his urethra.“

John raised his eyebrows and threw Sam an annoyed look. „Have you ensured that Dean had a dilator inside his cock for the past two weeks?“

„Yes, but...“

„Just answer my questions, Sam.“

Sam flinched involuntarily when he heard the hard tone in his father's voice. John was already pissed off. He only could hope to placate him at least a little bit before their father made him suffer for his disobedience.

“Yes, Sir.”

When Sam avoided his gaze and tried his best to look smitten with remorse, John visibly relaxed and almost casually looked at his watch.

“Maybe it's not that bad you're not ready. Actually I'm really curious to see what Dean lookes like.”

Sam left the bed and John sat down between the spread legs of his oldest son. He exerted the plug and took Dean's cock in his hand, bending it forward and back, looking at the slit from every possible angle.

The opening was looking red and a little swollen but it was still too small to fulfil John the wish he actually desired. For long weeks John had fantasised about how it would be to feel the soft tissue of Dean's urethra enclosing at first one of his fingers, with more training maybe even two, snuggling up around them and pressing them tightly together. So much tighter than Dean's ass ever could be, especially since the constant fucking had made the muscles loosen up and John already had the feeling that soon he had to stop or Dean would be so stretched out that his hole wasn't longer able to pleasure John.

Without warning John bend down and took the head of Dean's penis in his mouth. Dean cried out in shock but his cries quickly turned into something completely different, when John bobbed his head up and down, twirled his tongue around the hard and heavy flesh, working the sensitive shaft over and over, licking, biting, swallowing. Up, down. John's tongue found the newly stretched slit on the top and he greedily encircled it, before he pushed forward, twisting his tongue from side to side and trying with every move to bring it deeper. Finally he gave up his tries to force Dean into something his body still wasn't prepaired for and swallowed the hard flesh in his mouth to the hilt.

Dean writhed, cried and begged. He pressed his heels in the matress, pushing his hips up, searching for more of the delicious heat surrounding his aching cock. A calloused hand found his balls and squeezed them tightly, twisting them sharply and Dean came down his father's throat, hard and fast, his pain-pleasured cry echoing in the small motel room.

Falling back into the matress, to fucked out to care anymore, he hardly registered when John grabbed his spend member in one hand and held it upright.

The plug wasn't that big, just about two inches long with a diameter of 10mm. It included a through hole, and its shape allowed extended wearing‚ even while peeing or coming. John fingered the cold steel and smiled. For someone who wasn't used to it, it surely must felt as if a log would be forced inside.

He wetted his lips as the exciting thought of pushing the plug in Dean's urethra went straight to his own cock and made him strain against his trousers. But his own pleasure had to wait. First he had to take care of Dean.

„Hold him down, I don't want him to move“, he told his younger son who was waiting behind him for his next orders. Sam rounded the bed and knelt down next to Dean, pressing his shoulders down and John placed the tip of the plug at Dean's slit.

Slowly he turned the silvery steel around, using it like a screw, twisting it around and around and working it deeper and deeper until the end of the plug touched the head of Dean's cock and with a quick thrust he forced it in.

Dean screamed and thrashed but Sam held him down, whispering soothing words and endearments, while John once more tried to twist the plug around and finally gave up when he was sure that it wouldn't budge.

Then he leant down and taking the head of Dean's penis in his mouth John pressed his lips against the strained flesh, pressing down until he felt the hardness of the steel under the soft flesh and imagined how wonderful it would be to move his fingers down this tightness, how good it would feel to scrape his nails down the inside of the shaft. But he had to wait until Dean's body finally excepted the changes he forced him to undertake.

Sighing regretfully he released his son and gestured for Sam to get their weapons. „Go to the car, Sammy. I'll just finish Dean and be right out.“

Sam nodded and went out, not bothering to look back because he knew that his father would ensure that Dean was taken care of while they were gone.

 

END


End file.
